monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat: Call of the Wild
Monstercat: Call of the Wild is a live-streamed radio podcast that goes up to an hour usually playing Monstercat songs. The podcast has a number of different segments that occur usually once or twice per episode: * Monstercat Spotlight: a song that had recently been released at the time of the podcast; these are usually songs that have been released after the previous podcast. Now, the spotlight includes both Uncaged and Instinct since the launch of the brands. * Monstercat Exclusive: '''a section of a song that would be released in full within a week or so after the podcast. * '''Mystery Track / ID Track: '''a section of a song without a given title and artist. Usually released between a few weeks and three months. * '''Monstercat Throwback: a song released on the label several years before the podcast, usually voted in by fans each week on the website https://live.monstercat.com. * Monstercat B2B: a song that was not released on the label, but usually produced by an artist who has appeared on the label. This, however, is not a requirement, as some B2Bs have been from non-Monstercat artists. * Takeover: a section of the podcast, ranging in length from around five songs to the entire episode, where a Monstercat artist will choose the selection of songs, and often provide commentary on the podcast. * EP Takeover/Remix Mini Mix: Similar to a takeover, an EP Takeover is simply a full EP mix hosted by an artist that has released the EP around the time of the podcast. A Remix Mini Mix is the same thing except for a remix album. Trivia * From the podcast's inception in 2014 to mid-2017 (more specifically episodes 001 - 151), it was named the Monstercat Podcast. '''The switch to the name '''Call of the Wild was announced at the end of episode 151. * The podcast had always been uploaded by Monstercat to the YouTube channel, usually on the Thursday after it's premiere. However, the final episode to be uploaded to the YouTube channel was #175, on October 31, 2017. * On January 17, 2018, the podcast's day of the week was changed from Tuesdays to Wednesdays due to the re-scheduling of weekly Monstercat releases. Also, the Call of the Wild episode art covers changed to having a blue hue. * From episodes 072 to 181, the show was hosted by Angela Way. Dan (Podcast Director) explained where Angela went as he said "...she moved on" after fans started questioning what happened to her. * Due to the launch of Monstercat's Uncaged and Instinct brands the show now often plays 2 spotlights a week, 1 for Uncaged and 1 for Instinct. *Starting with Call of the Wild 200, the logo for Call of the Wild changed to a signature-triangle art. *As of Call of the Wild 260, the artwork for the episodes changed to a blue-toned landscape with shrubs around the border, giving a "wild" feel to the show. *The intro of the podcast has changed multiple times, starting with Episode 114 with new songs, introducing artists and fans, and Angela Way introducing the show, Episode 152 when the name of the show changed, and Episode 260 with new songs and Dan Scarcelli being added to help introduce the show. B2B tracks featured on the podcast * Ep. 170 (September 26, 2017) ** Kayzo & Gammer - Frequency * Ep. 172 (October 11, 2017) ** Pegboard Nerds & NGHTMRE - Superstar (feat. Krewella) (Spag Heddy Remix) ** Rickyxsan & Hydraulix - Sleep Say Die ** Slander & Basstrick - Drop It Awoken ** Slander & Stoltenhoff - We Out Say Die ** Zeds Dead & NGHTMRE - Frontlines (feat. GG Magree) Deadbeats ** Slander & YOOKiE - After All (feat. Jinzo) Say Die * Ep. 173 (October 18, 2017) ** Tisoki - New Wave * Ep. 177 (November 22, 2017) ** Gent & Jawns - Mahal Palace * Ep. 178 (November 29, 2017) ** Infected Mushroom - Heavyweight * Ep. 186 (February 14, 2018) ** San Holo - I Still See Your Face bitbird ** DROELOE - Sunburn bitbird ** ILIVEHERE. - Won't Let Go (feat. Kalulu) bitbird ** Taska Black - Sandpaper (feat. Ayelle) * Ep. 189 (March 13, 2018) ** Rootkit - No Games * Ep. 201 (June 5, 2018) ** Mind Vortex - Against The Grain vs. Delta Heavy - Gargantua RAM ** Calyx & Teebee - Warpath RAM ** Culture Shock - East Block RAM ** Wilkinson - Decompression RAM ** Delta Heavy - Take The Stairs RAM ** Calyx & Teebee - Big Tune Again RAM ** Delta Heavy - Oscillator RAM ** Delta Heavy - Fun House RAM ** Slander & YOOKiE - After All (feat. Jinzo) [Kompany & Wooli Remix VIP] Say Die ** Delta Heavy - Nobody But You VIP (feat. Jem Cooke) RAM ** Delta Heavy - White Flag (Tisoki Remix) RAM ** Virtual Riot - Jump The Gun Disciple ** Loadstar - One 4 You RAM ** Snails & NGHTMRE - Only Want U (feat. Akylla) Music ** LAXX - Fiends Say Die ** Soltan - Pappu Say Die ** Delta Heavy - Pathways RAM ** Joe Ford - Where Is The Sun Audio ** Delta Heavy - Ghost (Zomboy Remix) RAM * Ep. 203 (June 20, 2018) ** Pegboard Nerds & Spyker - Extraordinary (feat. Elizaveta) (Dropgun Remix) * Ep. 214 (September 5, 2018) ** NGHTMRE & Dillon Francis - Another Dimension (YOOKiE Remix) Decent ** QUIX & Matroda - Lambo Mak ** Boombox Cartel - Moon Love (feat. Nessly) Decent ** Holly & Skope - Plasticity Owl Collective ** Space Laces & Getter - Choppaz Say Die ** MEMBA - Xilla! ANTNNA ** LAXX - High From It (feat. Belle Humble) Say Die Category:Podcasts